


No Hables

by KuronoHatter



Category: Junjou Mistake, Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/pseuds/KuronoHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto de la semana del rol Junjou/Sekaiichi. Songfic inspirado por la canción Don't speak de No Doubt. Punto de vista de Kaoru Asahina</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hables

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que se presente algún malentendido, este fic es mío... lo publiqué cuando usaba mi otro nickname (Taki), pero perdí esa cuenta y me vi en la necesidad de crear esta. Ahora que por fin logré recuperarla, tener dos cuentas es muy problemático y prefiero mantener esta puesto que es el nick por el que todos me conocen ya... así que subiré los trabajos de esa cuenta aquí y eliminaré la otra... No lo estoy plagiando, pues no puedes plagiar algo que es tuyo.
> 
> Como dato adicional, Junjou Romantica o sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura... yo solo los torturo para su entretenimiento.

-Mis padres quieren que me case-

Nadie sabe cuanto agradecí en ese momento ese estoicismo que tanto criticas en mi. En otras circunstancias o siendo otro tipo de persona creo que me habría desplomado en el piso. Yo nunca quise ser una carga para nadie, menos para ti… no quiero ser una piedra en tu camino un estorbo en tu futuro… te amo demasiado como para restringir lo que deseas, pero tampoco puedo simplemente dejarte ir.

Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que este sea el final.

Y allí estás, impávido, inmutable sin dejar de mirarme… sé que esperas que diga algo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo acabar con todo así, maldigo mil veces este miedo a ser una carga, este miedo a que me odies en un futuro por ser quien se interpusiera entre tus metas y tu. Por más que intento decirte que no lo hagas, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta… si tan solo tuvieras una sola idea de todo lo que siento cuando te tengo cerca de las ganas que tengo de gritarte que te amo, que dejes todo por mi, que yo no te dejaré caer, que no te faltara nada a mi lado, pero que cobarde, tonto y estúpido soy… sólo puedo mirarte mientras el nudo en mi garganta se hace más grande, y el vacío en mi pecho va consumiendo lo bueno que hay en mi… tu eres lo único que me mantiene unido a la tierra… ¡Maldición porqué no puedo simplemente decírtelo!

-¿Tu que opinas… Asahina?-

¿Cuando dejaste de usar mi nombre? ¿cuando dejamos de ser los niños? ¿cuando dejé de ser simplemente Kaoru?

Sólo puedo suspirar, sólo puedo desviar la mirada, sé que tienes la costumbre de malinterpretar todo lo que te digo. Más que mis palabras, te duele mi silencio… ¿Pero quien soy para detenerte?

-Entiendo. Las cosas contigo siempre han sido de este modo.

No me mires así, Ryuichiro. No llores, no hables… cada una de tus palabras me hiere… ¿es que acaso no lo ves? ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Cruzas la puerta dando un portazo y veo cada recuerdo que aprecio irse contigo, la segunda oportunidad de mi vida, la única persona que podré amar siempre…

Y con las manos en la cabeza todo lo que puedo hacer es echarme a llorar como cuando era niño… invadido por el dolor que me ocasiona ser demasiado rígido y demasiado cobarde para detenerte.


End file.
